DRACO THE MUGGLE
by luna-gal246
Summary: What happens when Draco is forced to goto a muggle school for a year? What about when Hermione ends up going to the same school?Florida is in over their heads when one school decides to host these kids. WE OWN NOTHING! please R&R rated p13 for lang.


"Where are you going!" Pansy shrieked. "My dad is making me go to a Middle School in America for a year. I will write to you…I promise!" He replied. 'Anything to get her off my back.' Draco boarded the Hogwarts Express and went to Kings Cross Station, where he went to the London Airport and took a flight to lil ol' Stuart, Florida.

At Murray Middle School

"Who are you?" someone asked as he walked into the front office. "Shove off!" he answered coldly, "I'm Draco Malfoy. Exchange student…" he said to Mrs. Henderson. "okay, here is your schedule, map of the school, planner, an information form, packet of form to be filled out your parents, a list of people who will show you around…and that's about it. Goodbye now!"

"Where is the band room?" he asked.

"Didn't I give you a map?"

"Ummmm yah…"

"Well have at it…we can't baby-sit you we are busy as it is…"

Draco walked out of the office and into the busy campus and was surprised when he saw what people where wearing. After quite a while of walking Draco found a door that a had a sign on it reading "NO JAZZ BAND FRIDAY"

and figured that was his door. He pulled the door open and was greeted by jumbled pieces of music cascading through-out the room. "Are you Ms. Clark?" he asked a middle age women with glasses and muti-shades of red for hair 'are you sure you're not a Weasley?' he thought. "Yes. Yes I am…are you a new student?" "Ummmm exchanged. I'm looking for Amanda Hemp, Tina Ricca, and Hailey Mawl-hinney?" "Oh they would be the three flutists in the middle of the front row who are talking WHEN THEY SHOULD BE PLAYING!" she directed towards the three girls. Immediately their flutes shot up to their mouths and they started playing "We Will Rock You". "Festival music, girls." They switched to "simple Song". Draco sat down next to Hailey. Who the fuck are you!" Hailey said rather rudely. "Name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" The girls exploded with laughter. "Umm…sorry to break it to ya dude but Halloween was about six months ago…" Tina said in-between cries of laughter. "Halloween?" Draco said quizzically. "Yah the day when everybody dresses up as something or somebody" Amanda said. "Yah…whatever" Draco replied. "Well anyway, Tina did you bring the cd?" Hailey asked. "Yup" she answered "and I brought my CD player and headphones if we need them." Amanda added. "Okay, I brought some other cd for after school too." Hailey said. Draco, who was glad he secretly took muggle studies the year before, listened to the girls chat away before he interrupted "I was told to go home with one of you girls." "NOT IT!" Hailey and Tina yelled in unison. "AHH shit" Amanda yelled, "fine next week, hay, you keep it." "Wow, Tony will be soo happy." Tina joked. "SHIT!" Hailey yelled. Ms. Clark looked at Hailey, "Hailey that is the second time today, third time and it's a referral." "Yes ma'am… thank god there are only 7 minutes left of the period…I'm packing up." "Yah" Tina and Amanda said. Draco stayed in "his seat" and listened to ms. Clark talk about the nrt's (norm reference test) that were the next day. 'Great…now it's only going to be my second day tomorrow and I am going to fail a seventh grade test…and I am 16 fuckin years old!' he thought. The rest of the day was uneventful…well except for after school. At 3:50 the last bell rang for the day and everyone fled for the bus line, the car loop, or a class for an after school extra-curricular activity. Tina, Hailey, Amanda, and Draco headed back tot the band room, grabbed the necessary musical equipment and Amanda grabbed the flags, 4 to be exact. "What do I do with this piece of shit?" Draco asked when Amanda handed him one of the four flags…his was pink…! "AND WHY IS MINE HOT PINK!" Draco asked actually he yelled, while eyeing the other…better colored flags. "Because I said do and I am the co-captain…and I am just special!" "Yah…special ed…" tina muttered under her breath in a joking tone. "At least…at least…ahhh shit you win, u win." "I always do" Tina joked because in fact this was an extremely rare event. "Filthy muggles" Draco muttered under his breath, "oh shit!" "What?" Tina asked. "Oh, umm, may…uhh…er...nothing…it's too complicated for your small mortal minds." Draco said nervously.

The next day

"Jonathan Church!" Jonathan said, holding out his hand for Draco to shake. "Conceited jerk" Amanda said under her breath. "Draco Malfoy!" he answered, reluctantly shaking Jonathan's hand. "You're kidding right?" "uhh…no!" Draco replied confusedly. "Well I'm glad you two made friends! See ya!" Amanda said walking off. "She is sucha bitch!" Jonathan exclaimed. "Yah…I have to stay at her house all week." Draco complained. "Hold on…HEY AMANDA!" Amanda winced at her name being called from the slimy git. "What?" she answered disgustedly. "Draco can stay at my house for the rest of the week…ok?" "YES! I'M FREEEEEEEE! THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!" "Wow she's happy…" Draco and Jonathan said in unison. Amanda walked towards Tina and Hailey and started to scream with joy…" HAHAHAHA I GOT RID OF HIM…!" she exclaimed. "Hodcha do it?" Tina asked. "Why of course her dearest JONNYKINS took him for her…" Hailey answered. "In fact he did..." Amanda said. "I knew it! U do love me…" Jonathan said from behind Amanda. Amanda rolled her eyes…"as if." She said under her breath. 'I do I do!' she thought, 'but it will never be known.'


End file.
